One Heart Can Make A Difference
by WolfGirl1335
Summary: Haley has to say goodbye to her sister Taylor in a tragic way. She meets Nathan at the hospital she works at because he is a patient. They become friends and fall in love.
1. Sisters

Chapter 1: Sisters

How am I suppose to live without my baby sister? Taylor was so sweet, kind, and had a big heart. We went through some much together because we had terrible parents. Our dad was in and out of jail for drug possession and car theft. Our mom is a raging alcoholic and drug user who lands in hospitals a lot because her boyfriend beats her up all the time. When I turned 18 years old, I moved out of our crazy hellhole and legally adopted Taylor. I made sure she did her schoolwork and helped around our tiny apartment. I loved her so much and I was going to miss her so much.

The day she died was the worst day of my life. I was working a double-shift at the hospital(I am an intern) and Taylor called begging me to let her go to a concert. My head was swamped with medical terms so I said yes without thinking where the concert was and who she was going with. My shift was over at 9pm and I went home exhausted. I noticed Taylor wasn't home yet so I tried calling her cell phone. It went straight to voicemail so I left a message. I took a hot bubble bath and it felt amazing. After soaking for over an hour, I got out and put my pajamas on. I checked my phone and I had no missed calls so I was starting to get worried. I called Taylor's phone 3 more times but still no answer. I tried to call one of her friends but they didn't answer either. I was getting pissed and worried that something might be wrong. I sat on the couch and watched the news becoming more anxious as the hours passed. By 12am I was furious and scared at the same time. I must of dozed off because I woke up about an hour later to my phone ringing. I quickly answered it because I assumed it was Taylor. I was ready to curse my sister out but it was my friend Jenna from the hospital.

"Hales, you need to come to the hospital immediately because your sister was in a terrible car accident."

I hung up the phone and quickly got dressed. I practically flew to the hospital and bothered every nurse that walked by and begged to know where my sister was. One of the doctors came over and sat me down. He explained that Taylor was driving home from the concert and collided with a mac truck. The driver of the truck walked away with barely a scratch but Taylor was on life support because she was brain dead.

The word brain dead nearly made me throw up. I couldn't believe that my baby sister was going to die. The doctor asked me to follow him so I could see my sister. I tried to hold back the tears as I was walking down the halls. We entered the Intensive Care Unit and into my sister's room. There were tubes attached to Taylor's body and machines everywhere in the room. This seemed so surreal. I wish I was dreaming a terrible nightmare but I knew this was reality. I had to make a really hard decision. The right thing would be to pull the plug so Taylor wouldn't be in pain anymore. But I wasn't ready to let my baby sister go. The doctor left to give me so privacy. I pulled up a chair and held Taylor's lifeless hand. I began crying hysterically and wished that my parents were normal so they could help me decide. I was in this all alone and I had no idea what the hell to do. I was the brave and strong one, but now I felt scared and weak.

I fell asleep holding Taylor's hand and woke up a few hours later to a nurse.

"I'm sorry to wake you Miss James, but there is someone here who would like to speak to you."

The nurse led me out of the room and into a conference room. There were three people waiting to speak to me. The woman introduced herself as Sharon Meyers, the head of the Organ Donor foundation. The two men were Dr. Fielding and Dr. Brown; they were handling Taylor's case. We sat down and Dr. Fielding began speaking.

"Miss James, we know this is a difficult time for you and we are very sorry. I wish there was more we could do for Taylor, but unfortunately, there is not. We've tested Taylor's motor functions since she was brought in last night and her score was zero for the last three test. It is most likely that she will never wake up. Dr. Brown and I asked Mrs. Meyers to come and talk to you about donating Taylor's organs. This is not mandatory, but, it would save a lot of lives if you did decide."

I could not believe what they were asking me. The doctors couldn't save my sister and I knew they were out of options. So they want to rip my sister apart and take her organs. I knew her organs would save a lot of sick patients but it seemed wrong to me. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to the only family I had ever known.

Mrs. Meyers came and sat next to me. "You do not have to decide right away Haley. I know this is a rough time and you are dealing with a lot of emotions. You work here so you know how much Taylor's organs could save a lot of people. Please think about it because we need an answer fairly soon."

After telling me some more medical mumbo jumbo, they let me leave so I could go see my sister.

I asked Taylor what I should do. I knew she couldn't answer me but I had to ask anyway.

"Taylor, I love you so much and I'm not ready to say goodbye. If I let them take your organs, it could save so many people. I want to be a nurse so I don't think I could pass this oppourtunity up. I know you will be alright with this because you are such a nice person and this is the right thing to do."

I squeezed Taylor's hand and kissed her forehead. "I love you Taye and I'm never going to to forget you. Giving your organs away is the right thing to do. So this is goodbye but only for a little while. You will be going to a place where our parents can't hurt you anymore. Say hi to Nana for me when you get to heaven."

I hugged Taylor's lifeless body to my chest and whispered goodbye in her ear. I left the room and went to find Dr. Fielding to tell him that it was alright to pull the plug and donate Taylor's organs.


	2. HCM

Chapter 2: HCM

For the first 16 years of my life, I was healthy and happy. I was Nathan Scott, the son of Dan Scott, the mayor of Tree Hill. I played basketball since the age of 5. I loved the game and the game loved me. I was an amazing player and my dream was to make it to the NBA. Unfortunately that dream shattered the day I had a heart attack. My high school team was in the playoffs and we were two games away from winning the state championship. I had the ball and was going to make the game winning three-throw but my left arm became really numb. The ball fell out of my hand and my chest and lungs felt like they were on fire. I couldn't breathe and I was gasping for air. The last thing I remember was collapsing onto the floor and everything went black.

The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital bed with my parents hovering over my bed. They looked so relieved to see that I was awake. I asked them if the team won the game.

My dad said,"yes but the most important is that you are awake."

The next question I asked was, "why did I collapse at the game?"

My mom had a sad look on her face when she said, "the doctors are running test right now but they are pretty sure that you had a heart attack."

This made no sense to me because I am only 16 years old. I was completely healthy and rarely got sick. I tried to eat all the right foods and I exercised everyday because of basketball. I wanted to know why I had a heart attack and I hope the doctors can find out why.

For the next few days, I was the hospital guinea pig. They ran so many tests but still could not find a reason why I had a heart attack. So they called in a cardiologist to help determine why I had a heart attack. The cardiologist ran a lot of tests on me too and eventually, he found a reason.

I was diagnosed as having hypertrophic cardiomyopathy or HCM. It is an abnormal growth of muscle fibers in the heart. This makes it difficult for the heart to relax and release blood into the chambers. HCM is a genetic disease that is common among athletes. My great-grandfather had HCM and died from it 15 years ago. I am an athlete too so I was doomed from the start. It skipped my grandfather and father's generation so it was passed onto me.

The cardiologist said that there was no cure for HCM but I would have to take medicine for the rest of my life. Also I would have to give up basketball. My world just completely fell apart and my dream to join the NBA shattered.

I had a serious heart condition and I was not allowed to play my favorite sport in the world. This sucked so bad.


	3. Send The Pain Below

Chapter 3: Send The Pain Below

_Haley's POV_

It has been 2 weeks since Taylor died. This has been the worst two weeks of my life. Our tiny apartment was too damn quiet without her music blaring or hearing her talking on the phone. I tried to call my mom and tell her about Taylor but the phone number was disconnected. That usually means she is in the hospital again or she moved in with another guy. I started working even more so I didn't have to go home to the silence. Every night I cried myself to sleep and prayed one day I could find a person that received one of Taylor's organs. I know that sounds crazy, but, I need to hold on to a part of my sister. I still could not believe she was gone forever. My life was over as I knew it.

_Nathan's POV_

My life revolved around medication and doctors after I was diagnosed with HCM. The cardiologist had to run test on me every two weeks to see how the medication was working. About a year later, I had another heart attack. I was in my room studying for a test and my left arm felt really numb. The book I was looking at fell out of my hand and smashed onto the floor. My hands flew to my chest and my heart was beating erracitcally. I felt so dizzy and weak. I tried to stand up but I immediately fell to the floor. My lungs felt like they were on fire and I couldn't breathe. I blacked out a few minutes later and woke up in a hospital bed again. My parents looked even more worried than before. Of course more tests had to be run to see how much damage was done to my heart.

The tests showed my heart was very weak and so were my lungs. The cardiologist said that my only chance of survival would be a heart and lung transplant. I was put on the waiting list but there are people that have been sicker for longer than me so it could be a long time for my transplant to come. I was going to miss my heart and lungs but if I get new ones, I won't have HCM anymore. I was tethered to an oxygen machine 24/7 now because my lungs were too weak to produce oxygen. I couldn't go to school anymore either and that sucked even more. My life was over as I knew it.

_Haley's POV_

3 weeks after Taylor died, I was reading the paper and came across a very interesting article. It was about Mayor Dan Scott's son, Nathan. He was diagnosed with HCM two years ago and put on the organ donor list last year for a heart and lung transplant. 3 weeks ago, Nathan's bepper went off letting him know that a donor was found. Nathan was currently recovering at Tree Hill Hospital and the surgery was a success so far. The Scott family would like to thank the donor's family for making a life-saving decision during a difficult time in their lives. They will always be grateful and hope one day to find the donor's family and thank them in person.

The wheels in my head began turning and I felt a lump rise in my throat. I'm pretty sure I just found the person that received Taylor's heart and lungs. It was right under my nose the whole time and I never realized it. Nathan was at the same hospital I worked at and I had to find out if he was the one that had my sister's heart and lungs.


	4. Grateful

Chapter 4: Grateful

_Nathan's POV_

For a year, I was confined to a bed and an oxygen tank. I couldn't get up without feeling out of breath. I had tutors to help me with my schoolwork because I was falling really behind. My friends came by as much as they could but eventually, the visits stopped. I was really depressed because all I wanted to do was graduate high school and play basketball. I didn't graduate with the rest of my class because my grades were terrible. So I had to attend summer school at home. By August, I was caught up and I received my diploma. My heart was becoming even weaker as the weeks passed. The cardiologist moved me up on the donor list because I was only given 6 months or less to live. My parents were so worried and scared. I wasn't afraid to die; I just wasn't ready to leave this world yet. I wanted to play NBA basketball, fall in love with a beautiful & amazing girl, marry her and having 6 great kids, and grow old with her and play with our grandkids. Most of all, I wanted a new heart and lungs so I could do all of these things.

3 months after I graduated high school, the bepper went off. It was three in the afternoon and we had to rush to the hospital. The cardiologist was waiting to run some test to make sure that the heart and lungs were a complete match. About an hour later, the results came in and they were a perfect match. I said goodbye to my parents and told them I loved them very much. They both said goodbye to me as well and I was wheeled off to the surgery floor. I was very nervous and excited at the same time. We reached the surgery room and I was transferred to another bed. The cardiologist explained that when he removes my heart and lungs, I will be hooked up to a heart and lung machine. The anesthesiologist came in and put some "happy juice", as she called it into the needle in my arm. She put an oxgyen mask on my face and told me to breath deep. "Just count to ten and you will be out before you reach 7. When you wake up, your new life will begin." I started counting to ten and I was out before I reached 7.

I woke up in a lot of pain. My chest felt really heavy and my throat burned a lot. I tried to talk but a tube was down my throat. I saw my mom and dad crying out of joy. My mom stroked my hair and said "don't talk sweetie but look at your fingernails." I squinted my eyes and held up my hand. I looked at my fingernails and noticed they were pink. My fingernails were no longer blue and deprived of oxygen. I still felt really sleepy and a few minutes later, I was out cold.

When I woke up, I was in a private room filled with flowers and balloons. My parents looked really happy to see me awake. The cardiologist came into the room a few minutes later. He asked me how I was feeling. "My throat hurts a little and I'm hungry", I said my voice barely a whisper.

"Your throat will hurt for a few days because of the tube and I'll get the nurse to bring you some food. The surgery was a success so far and you did a great job", the cardiologist said.

"Do you know who the donor was?", I asked feeling very curious.

"Well that information is confidential but all I can tell you is that it was a young girl who died in a car accident. Her organs saved 5 people including you. Her liver went to a little boy in Florida, her one kidney to a young woman in Chicago, her other kidney to an elderly man in New York, her eyes to a teenage boy in Arizona and you received her heart and lungs", the cardiologist said.

I was glad and grateful to be alive but I felt bad for the donor's family. I hope one day to find that family and thank them in person.


	5. Fate Brought Us Together

Chapter 5: Fate Brought Us Together

_**-I am so sorry that I have not updated in awhile. I've been concentrating on my other story "The Girl That Changed My Life" and school & work really consume my time too. I don't kno when I'll update again so please be patient. Enjoy chapter 5 and please review!**_

_Haley's POV_

It has been 2 months since Taylor died. The pain seemed to get worse everyday. Even after reading about Nathan Scott did not make me feel better. I went to go visit Nathan but only family members were allowed to see him(the mayor hired security guards). I asked my attending doctor if I could be an intern on the case but he refused. My life was over and I had no idea how to fix it. My sister was gone, my parents don't give a shit about me, the last real date I had was 4 years ago, I didn't really have any friends, and work was the only place that made me sort of happy. I needed help and I was so scared. How was I going to make it without Taylor?

_Nathan's POV_

Having a new heart and lungs really changed my perspective on life. I was so happy and grateful for my new life. It was awesome not being tethered to a bed and an oxygen tank. I could walk without gasping for air for every step. The doctors said that the surgery was a success and I could live a healthy and normal life again. I would have to take anti-rejection pills until the day I die but it seemed totally worth it.

I wondered everyday about the girl that died so I could live again. Her family made a huge sacrifice and I wish I could find them. I would say thank you and let them know I will not not take their gift for granted. I would live my life to fullest and feel honored for having a new heart and lungs because of them.

My hospital stay seemed like a lifetime. I was in the ICU for 3 weeks before I was allowed into a regular room. Once I was in a regular room, I could walk around freely without being tied up to machines and IV's.

Finally, 6 weeks after I was admitted into the hospital, I was released. I would come back every week for outpatient physical therapy.

My parents were so happy that I was home and well again. I still got tired easily but I knew eventually I would be able to play basketball again.

My dream could come true now, all thanks to my new heart and lungs.

My first day of physical therapy was tough. All I could do was stretch and walk around the hospital grounds but I was so out of shape.

After my session was over, I decided to walk around the hospital grounds again. I needed to get back into shape and I knew that walking would definitely help for right now.

As I was walking, I saw a pretty girl sitting on a bench. She had chocolate brown hair that was pulled back into a messy bun. She was wearing pink scrubs but she still looked gorgeous. I could see tears in her eyes and I felt my heart begin to race. I decided to ask her what was wrong. So I walked towards her and sat down.

"Hey, why is a pretty girl like yourself crying?", I asked sincerely.

She looked at me while drying her eyes, "Oh I probably don't look pretty right now and my life is a mess so that's why I'm crying."

"I'm sure your life isn't that horrible. Each and every day is wonderful and we need to live it to the fullest. We shouldn't dwell in the past or wonder about the 'what if's' in life.", I said to her.

"Believe me, if you knew what my life was like, you would take back every word you just said", she said looking sadder than before.

"Wow! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It's just that my whole perspective of life has changed since my operation", I said wondering about the girl sitting in front of me.

"What kind of operation did you have?", she asked.

So I began my story and I could tell it really fascinated her.

After telling the story, she stood up and threw herself into my arms. She started crying again and buried her head into my chest.

I was confused and kind of weirded out that a girl I barely knew was hugging me tightly. I tried to pull away but she only held on tighter.

She lifted her head up, smiled at me and said, "my name is Haley James and I know who you are. You are Nathan Scott and you received my sister's heart and lungs."

I was totally speechless. Finally, I found a family member of the girl that died so I could live once again. Fate brought us together and I never wanted to let Haley out of my sight again. I could thank her and her family for giving me their daughter/sister's heart and lungs. Life had meaning once again.


	6. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

_**I have not updated this story in almost 3 months because I have ran out of ideas for it and I've been super busy w/ school, work, and my other two stories. So I need the readers to decide: **_

_**Should I delete this story?**_

_**Or**_

_**Should I write an epilogue just so I can end this story?**_

_**Leave reviews and let me know what to do!**_

_**Thanks-Liz**_


	7. An2

Author's Note 2

I decided to write an epilogue but I don't really know how to end this story. So I am asking the readers again for help.

Please give me ideas on how to end this story...leave me a review with your idea!

Thanks-Liz


	8. An Epilogue of Love

Chapter 6: An Epilogue of Love

-Thank you so much for the reviews. Also thank you to the peeps that acutally read this story. I'm sorry but I have to end it because I need to concentrate on my other two stories and I have ran out of ideas for this story.

I am dedicating this epilogue to naley19 and kutebloo(you guys gave me awesome ideas and I am using both for this epilogue).

So leave me reviews for this very long epilogue and if you enjoyed this story...you will like my other two stories that I started writing before this one! Thank you again and hopes everyone has an great Christmas and a Happy New Year!

_**Flashback**_

_Haley's POV_

_The day I met Nathan Scott, my world was complete again. We talked for hours after I told him he was the one that received Taylor's heart. He asked me so many questions. He wanted to know everything about Taylor and the life she led. I didn't tell him about our parents because I wasn't ready to talk about them yet. That night, he took me home to meet his family. It was a complete honor to meet the Mayor of Tree Hill. They thanked me up and down for donating Taylor's heart so their son could live. _

_Nathan and I talked on the phone or saw each other every day after that. We couldn't get enough of each other. It was so nice to be able to talk to someone about Taylor. I was still grieving and some days, it was hard to get out of bed. However, the second I heard Nathan's voice, he gave me the strength to get out of bed. _

_I could feel myself falling in love with him. A part of me didn't want to because I was afraid to put my heart on the line again. Another part wanted to because I was so tired of being alone. I wasn't sure if Nathan felt the same. I know he was so grateful that he received Taylor's heart and thanked me every single day for it. He probably only felt gratitidue and could never feel love for me. It was nice to have a friend like Nathan, but I wanted and needed more from him. Little did I know, he felt the same exact way._

_Nathan's POV_

_Finally, I met Haley James. She was the sister of Taylor James, the girl who's heart I received. We talked for hours after meeting each other. I wanted to know everything about Taylor. Later, I took her home to meet my parents. They were so thrilled to meet her and I know she was too. It was wonderful getting to know Haley as well. She wasn't to open about her parents and I could sense they were a sore subject for her. _

_We began to talk or see each other everyday. I loved talking to her or hanging out. She became one of my best friends and I know I was her best friend too. Haley still grieved over the loss of her sister. Some days, she couldn't get out of bed. _

_I would say to her, "Haley, Taylor would not want you moping around like this. She would want you out living your life and not feeling guilty. She would want us to hang out today and have fun. So get your cute little butt out of bed and have breakfast with me."_

_This speech always got her out of bed and eventually, I didn't have to give this corny speech anymore._

_After about 7 months of friendship, I could feel myself falling in love with her. Haley was beautiful, kind, funny, sweet, caring, and honest(most of the time). Fate brought us together for a reason and I'm pretty sure this was the reason. _

_After Taylor died, Haley was left all alone. Before my heart transplant, I was all alone and scared. I received Taylor's heart and I didn't feel scared or alone anymore. Haley found me and realized I was the one that received her sister's heart. She could hold on to a piece of her sister for a little bit longer._

_At first, I thought what I felt for Haley was gratitidue. However, the more time I spent with her, the more I realized I wanted to be with her for real. My heart would begin to pound and my palms would sweat everytime I saw Haley. I knew I had to tell her my true feelings before it was too late._

_So I decided to take her out to a fancy outdoor restaurant that overlooked the beach. We both got dressed up. I wore a white collared shirt, black tie, black jacket and pants. Haley wore a blue strapless dress that stopped above her knees and her cleavage spilled over the top of the dress. We both ordered mushroom ravoli and chocolate pudding for dessert. After eating, I asked Haley to dance with me. We walked onto the dance floor and I took her into my arms. Our heartbeats seemed to be beating to the tune of the music. We swayed back and forth for a long time. _

_I reluctantly let go of Haley and whispered into her ear,"do you want to take a walk with me?"_

_She nodded, so I took her hand and we walked down to the beach. We took our shoes off and walked along the shoreline. I held onto Haley's hand so tightly because I was really nervous. _

"_Nathan, your deathgrip of my hand is sweet but my hand is cramping up", she said laughing lightly._

_I quickly let go of her hand and said, "I'm sorry."_

"_Are you alright, Nathan? You look kind of nervous", Haley said._

"_I want to try something", I said honestly._

_We both stopped walking and faced each other. I inched closer to Haley's face until our lips were barely touching._

_Haley wrapped her arms around my neck and my lips grazed over top of her lips. The kiss was short and sweet, but had me begging for me. _

_I whispered into her ear, "was it like kissing your sister?"_

_Haley laughed and whispered into my ear, "no, it wasn't like kissing my sister because that would be creepy. Although, we have my sister to thank for bringing us together."_

_I looked up towards the sky, put my hand on my heart, and yelled into the sky, "thank you Taylor James for bringing Haley and myself together. I promise to take care of her and guard her heart with my life, just like I am guarding your heart as well."_

_I took Haley's hands and placed them on my chest. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and I could see my future in them._

_Before I could say a word, Haley's words made me catch my breath._

"_I love you", she whispered softly._

"_I love you too", I whispered back._

_Haley through herself into my arms and we kissed each other passionately. _

_At that moment, I knew Haley was the only girl for me. She was the one I was looking for my whole life and I finally found her. We brought happiness back into each other's lives and we had Taylor to thank for that. _

_Haley and I became a couple and we decided to move in together. It was awesome waking up next to Haley every morning. Being a couple and living together did not change our friendship. We still talked to each other and had fun. Also, Haley opened up a lot more about her family. I found out her dad was in and out of jail for most of her life. Her mother was an alcoholic drug user that had a different boyfriend every week. I never realized that some people had rotten parents like Haley did. I always figured everyone had caring and loving parents like I did. _

_My parents were so happy that Haley and I were a couple and living together. _

_I decided on our one year anniversary, I was going to ask Haley to marry me._

_I bought the most expensive and beautiful ring I could find._

_I treated Haley to a spa day so she could get a massage, facial, hair, makeup, and nails done._

_I cooked Haley a special dinner in our apartment and bought her a dozen of pink roses. I lit some candles and placed them on the table. _

_She came home from the spa and wore the dress I picked out her for her. It was a red slip dress that had long slits along her thighs and her bosom stuck out profusely. The stiletto heels made her already long legs seem longer. _

_I closed the short distance between us and took her into my arms._

"_Happy anniversary, gorgeous", I said feeling so happy inside._

"_Happy anniversary to you too, handsome", Haley said caressing my face._

_I pulled her closer and kissed her with all the love in my heart._

_The dinner was absolutely delicious and I turned on some music so we could dance. _

"_Are you trying to recapture our first date, Mr. Scott?", she asked playing with my hair._

"_Of course I am because that night, I fell even more in love with you", I said._

"_You are so sweet, Nathan. Thank you so much for the spa day and cooking me dinner. This past year has been wonderful and that is because of you. I love you so much and I will always miss Taylor but I am so glad to have you in my life", she said._

"_I am glad to have you in my life too and I want to spend the rest of it with you", I said before bending down onto one knee._

"_Nathan, what are you doing", she asked with a confused look on her face._

"_Hales, I love you and I can't imagine life without you. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?", I said opening the box to show her the ring._

_I took the ring out of the box and placed it onto her finger._

"_Yes, my answer is yes", Haley said with tears streaming down her face._

_I picked her up and spun her around the room. I put her down and kissed her passionately. _

_Haley broke the embrace and said something I will never forget._

"_Do you want to get married tonight?", she said with a serious look on her face._

_**End Flashback**_

_Nathan's POV_

While packing our belongings, the memories of meeting and falling in love with Haley came flooding back to me.

We drove off into the sunset and eventually, found a chapel that would marry us tonight.

I called my parents and asked them to meet us there so they could be witnesses. I figured they would be mad that we didn't want to wait and have a huge wedding. The only thing that mattered was that Haley agreed to be my wife and we wanted to do it right away.

My parents arrived and agreed to be witnessess.

An hour later, Haley and I were pronounced as Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Royal Scott.

We went back to our apartment and made love to each other for the very first time. We were both virgins and wanted to wait until marriage. Now we were married and we wanted to spend the night properly as husband and wife.

Making love to Haley was amazing, passionate, real, and wonderful. I couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was my wife, even though I only proposed to her a few hours ago.

Fate and love brought Haley and I together. We were meant to be together for the rest of our lives and I knew Taylor was in heaven smiling down on us.

_**Two Years Later**_

_Haley's POV_

I woke up to hear the baby crying.

I noticed Nathan was still asleep so I quietly arose from bed and went into the nursery.

I saw my little girl standing up and holding her arms out to me. I lifted her up and cradled her in my arms.

When I found out I was pregnant, Nathan and I were married for about a month. We were so excited and thrilled to be having a baby.

Taylor Veronica Scott was born March 1, 2007(this was my sister Taylor's birthday and Nathan knew this was a sign that we had to name our daughter after her).

I sat down on the rocking chair and hummed Taylor a lullaby. A few minutes later, Nathan came into the room and knelt down next to me.

"Why didn't you wake me up, Hales?", Nathan whispered.

"You looked so peaceful and I know you haven't been sleeping that much lately. So I figured I would be a nice wife and let you sleep", I whispered back to him.

"Well wifey, thank you very much", he said before capturing his lips with my own.

We broke the embrace hesitantly and heard Taylor giggling.

"Merry Christmas Taylor. You will be totally spoiled like you were last year", Nathan said as he kissed Taylor on the forehead.

I got up from the rocking chair and the three of us went downstairs to see all of the presents lined up underneath the tree.

I put Taylor down on the floor and she crawled over towards the presents. I got my digital camera and took pictures of Nathan helping Taylor open the presents.

After cleaning up all the wrapping paper, I put Taylor in her high chair and fed her breakfast.

"Do you want to exchange our gifts now or later, Hales?", Nathan asked me.

"Now will be good, Nate", I said.

"Merry Christmas, baby", Nathan said as he kissed my cheek and handed me my present.

I quickly tore through the wrapping and found 2 tickets to the Bahamas.

"We never got around to celebrate our honeymoon so I figured this would be a great Christmas present", Nathan said with a smile on his face.

"This is perfect, Nathan. I cannot wait to spend some alone time with you and go swimming in the ocean", I said before I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm glad you liked the idea. I already got my parents to agree to watch Taylor. We will spend the holidays together as a family and the day after New Year's day, we will be on an airplane to the Bahamas", he said holding me tightly against his chest.

I lifted my head up and kissed him softly on the lips.

I broke the embrace and handed Nathan his present.

"Merry Christmas, husband", I said my heart pounding with excitement.

Nathan opened the present and the expression on his face let me know that he absolutely loved it.

A patient of mine at the hospital knew a scout for the NBA. I asked the patient if he could set up an interview for Nathan because I knew this was his dream since he was 3 years old.

The interview was set and the patient gave me tickets for the Carolina Bobcats game in 3 days.

"Haley, this gift is absolutely amazing. Why is there a scout's card with these tickets?", he said.

I explained to him how I knew a patient at the hospital that knew a scout for the NBA. He set up an interview and we would meet him right before the game.

Nathan picked me up and spun me around the room.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Haley. Words cannot describe how happy I am right now. I have wanted this for so long and now it might come true. I love you so much and my heart is going to burst right now", Nathan said with the biggest smile on his face.

"No, your heart will never burst because that is my sister's heart. Taylor and I will never let that happen", I said hugging Nathan tightly.

"Hales, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I am just so happy right now and my life will almost be complete if I make it into the NBA. If I don't, my life will still be complete because I have you and our daughter", he said.

"Nathan, I have more news for you", I said nervously.

I handed Nathan the other present I had for him.

He looked at the picture and the smile on his face seemed to have gotten bigger.

"Is this for real, Hales?", he asked.

"Yes", I said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?", he asked.

"I wanted to surprise you and this seemed like the perfect time to tell you", I said.

The picture was an ultrasound of the baby we were going to have in 7 months.

"Haley, this is probably the best Christmas we have ever had together. I might become a professional basketball player, we are going to celebrate our long awaited honeymoon, and we are going to become parents again", he said before kissing me on the lips.

"I love you", Nathan said as he broke the embrace.

"I love you too", I said as Taylor crawled over towards us.

"I wov you, Momma and Dadda", Taylor said.

Nathan picked her up and the three of us hugged each other.

"We love you too, Taylor. Your aunt Taylor is up in heaven loving you just as much", I said to my beautiful daughter.

This really was the best Christmas of my life. I had a wonderful husband who I loved so much and brought so much happiness back to my life. I had an amazing daughter who reminded me very much of my sister. I would always miss Taylor, but she was the one that brought Nathan and I together. I would always be grateful and I wasn't alone in this world anymore.

One heart can make a difference and my sister's heart made a hell of a difference.

_**The End**_

_**Spoliers**_

_**Haley and Nathan have a wonderful honeymoon in the Bahamas.**_

_**The scout takes a liking to Nathan and he is drafted to the New York Knicks.**_

_**Haley gives birth to a son. They name him James Nathan Scott.**_

_-Once again, thank you to all the readers! I put two Twilight references into this epilogue...hope u can find them lol. _


End file.
